


Angels Of Paradise

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attorney/Client relationship(s), Candles, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Massage, Murder, Pregnancy, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After a tough day in court, Olivia goes home to her loving girlfriend Casey Novak





	Angels Of Paradise

**Angels Of Paradise**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Chapter 1

Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak sat at the Prosecution table and listened as the jury foreman read the not guilty verdict in Gavin McNair's rape trial, the victim Mandy Shavell buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly, Olivia grits her teeth before she gets up and storms out of the courtroom.

Casey watched as Gavin's attorney Rubi Allenbee hugged her client, Casey dashed outside after her girlfriend.

 


End file.
